1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and systems, and particularly to various embodiments of a measuring cup for liquids and other loose materials permitting the fill level to be precisely determined by viewing from above the level of the contents of the cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring cups and containers having indicia for indicating various quantities of contents therein have been known for a considerable period of time. Such measuring cups and containers are generally formed of glass or other transparent material with quantity indicia disposed along the outer surfaces thereof. While it is certainly possible to accurately determine the quantity of material within the cup, this can only be accomplished by lifting the container to one's eye level, or alternatively lowering the eye level to the level of the contents within the container.
Other measuring cups and containers formed of opaque materials have been provided in the past. These are generally provided in a limited number of different capacities, and a specific cup or container is required for each quantity desired. Certain other opaque containers have been provided with quantity indicia stamped or otherwise provided along the interior wall of the container, but it can be difficult to fill such cups or containers accurately to the desired quantity when the quantity is less than the total capacity of the container.
Thus, a measuring cup solving the aforementioned problems is desired.